


The stars look prett-

by Melody0136



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack-ish, M/M, Stargazing, attempted humour, bi-lingual wordplay attempted, read it or don't- pick your poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody0136/pseuds/Melody0136
Summary: Daichi and Suga are stargazing when Suga asks Daichi a rhetorical question.Daichi answers incorrectly, much to Suga's annoyance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a text post that's also now got its own daisuga fanart?
> 
> From my limited animu induced knowledge of Japanese, I have deduced that "Hoshi" means "stars". Remember that when you get to the end. Repeat it in your head before you miss out on my rare moment of genius bilingual wordplay... Or, you know, just ignore it and waste your time. S'not that important anyway.

It was a clear night with a beautiful sky. The sort of sky that produces its own iridescence. That natural light and somewhat rare, coveted beauty of a visibly starry night. A night sky that never seems to stretch towards the polluted city air.

  
Daichi and Suga were stargazing.

The grass at their backs was now smothered by a blanket- Daichi was paranoid that a ladybug would climb it's way up a blade of grass and make its new home in the dark and seemingly safe cavern of Daichi's earhole. Daichi would rather the insects not invade the privacy of his eardrum to trigger a frantic panic at something crawling around in his head, accompanied by some sort of crazy interpretive dance intended to reject all unwelcome presences from his body.  
_No_ thank you.

Daichi and Suga lay on their backs, Daichi on Suga's right. It was a comfortable silence that they lay in, simply taking in the sight before them.  
At moments like these, there wasn't really anything necessary to discuss.  
Except,

"You know what's cute?"

Daichi chuckled. Surely Suga was baiting him into giving a really basic answer. A witty attempt at a flirty retort to which Suga would roll his eyes at, then launch into a deep spiel of philosophical thinking and lecture him on his materialistic 21st Century way of thinking- _"Why not try to think in a wiser manner than your primitive Neanderthal brain will allow and for once stop trying get into my boxers and instead come up with a selfless thought to contribute to your intelligence quota and say something meaningful about the world that unfolds around you."_

He was probably expecting Daichi to say, "You of course- what else?"

And so Daichi did the opposite and said, "The stars-"

" _Me_ , Daichi."

  
_... Huh?_

Daichi turned to face Suga.

Suga's pupils had dilated by an impossible amount, and were now fixed on Daichi in an unnervingly unwavering, piercing look that shook Daichi's very spirit and chilled his soul.

  
"I'm the cute one."  
Huh.

"The stars can shove it."

  
_...Okay then_.

  
Daichi was forced to turn away from the intensity of his gaze and rethink all the dumb decisions he'd made in life before ending up here- except for all the ones that involved him getting closer to Suga (several)- and cursed the train of thought that had led him to come out with that answer.

He didn't quite know what to say. And the wind was sure to blow the wrong way any moment soon and Suga's eyes would get stuck that way.

That would be very unpleasant.  
...  
  
Well- Daichi had learnt his lesson.  
"Koushi>Hoshi."  
  
Maybe he should get it tattooed somewhere dangerous as a constant reminder of the time that he managed to come out with the completely wrong answer to what Koushi was hinting at.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know- sorry if this was a waste of your time. I first saw this as a text post, and then as a cartoon of the two of them and decided it would be funny to write about.  
> It was not very funny
> 
>  
> 
> I give up on trying to insert the picture D: have a link if it works ??  
> 67.media.tumblr.com/9f9c37b3803ccab76d37cca72037528b/tumblr_oeyy43JHx71shhk8po1_1280.png   
> No it doesn't work justcopyandpasteit.  
> *COLLOSALFAILURE


End file.
